HellWings
PLEASE ASK ME, VelikaTheAlphaDragon, BEFORE CREATING A HELLWING. DO NOT MAKE EDITS TO THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT SPIRIT HELLWINGS ARE EXTREMELY RARE, AND ANIMI ARE NONEXISTANT. I WILL ONLY ACCEPT DA POINS (or perhaps art if you do not have DA) FOR A SPIRIT HELLWING. APPEARANCE Color HellWings have scales in different shades of black or grey, and sometimes very dark red, although it is not as common. HellWings can occasionally be bi-colored, the most common combinations being black and red or black and grey. Any other colors are unnatural, and these strangely colored dragonets will be killed at hatching. Very few HellWings have distingushable markings, aside from spots, splotches, and stripes. These rare HellWings are usually of the upper Classes, and have gotten permission from King Azazel to have them tattooed on heir body. Natural markings are often red or orange, but not vibrant. White markings only appear on female royalty and Spirit HellWings. Build HellWings are very stock and muscular dragons. Some can also be inheritably large. Although slender HellWings are uncommon, they are not unheard of. Their heads are large, and their jaws powerful. They could easily crush a MudWing dragonet with one snap alone. Their necks are muscular, as they would need to be to hold up their huge heads. They have large chests to hold their six-chambered hearts and two sets of lungs. Their legs are not very long, but they are strong. Thye have long serrated clase that they sometimes dip in poison for a more effective weapon.. Their long tails are their most powerful assetts, able to smash a dragon’s bones, crack rocks, and cut trees down in one swipe. They offen attach sharp weapons, such as swords, spears, axes, and maces, and dip them in poision like they do their claws. Varieties There are three varieties of HellWings: Fire, Shadow, and Spirit. Fire HellWings are the most common. Seventy percent of all HellWings are Fire variety. These HellWings breathe fire, like other dragon species. They can have firescalses, or be completely immune to fire, if hatched from a blood red egg. Their entire lives evolve around fire. Shadow HellWings are a little less common than Fire HellWings. They are about 29% of the HellWing population. Shadow HellWings can’t breathe fire, but they are experts at manipulating shadows. They can bend shadows to their will; some of the most skilled dragons can create creatures, called wraiths, out of them. While they aren’t as naturally resistant to fire, they can live in the same conditions as Fire HellWings. The remaining 1% of the HellWing population are Spirit HellWings. Spirit HellWings are the rarest variety of HellWing, with only 54 known in the entirety of HellWing history. This also means that less is known about their powers. However, it is known that Spirit HellWings can communicate with the dead. For most, they could only do this through dreams, or 1-2 minute visions. The most longest vision ever recored was 10 minutes, but it was noted that the Spirit HellWing was in a coma for several days afterward. They could not do it on command, for the dead usually contacted them and not the other way around. Their visions or dreams would leave splitting headaches, which would leave them reluctant to use their powers. Not all Spirit HellWings could communicate with the dead. All Spirit HellWings, however, do have white skull-like markings on their faces, making them the only non-royalty dragons to have white markings. Wings A HellWing’s wings are one of its most distinguishable characteristics. Their wings were large, much like a SkyWing’s. Their membrane is made from their element; fire, shadow, or spirit. Their first instinct when they hatch is to fill their wings. Fire HellWings merely breathe a small plume of fire onto their wings to light them, and the fire would burn until they died. It can never be put out. Shadow HellWings would have to walk in the shadows, flapping their wings until the shadows gathered and completely filled the spaces Spirit HellWings had the stranges membranes: the actual spirit of another HellWing. A spirit HellWing dragonet would be told to walk or climb into the scared jar (see: Rituals) and gather the spirits inside in its wings and vein (see: Veins). No one really knows how, but most have guessed that they simply ask the soirits to be a part of them, be their wings and lifeblood. Without the spirits, a Spirit HellWing would die within a day. Veins Another distinguishing characteristic is a HellWing’s “vein.” It is like a tube, welded into HellWings’ scales that runs from the base of their head down their necks to their six-chambered hearts. (Two of the chambers in their hearts are reserved for pumping only the special blood that runs in these veins.) In these two veins runs a very special kind of blood. Like their wings, it is made of their “elements.” Fire HellWings have fireblood running htrough their veins. Shadow HellWings have liquid shadows. Spirit HellWings have another spirit, seperate from the one split between their wings. Fire and Shadow HellWings are born with their lifebloods, but a Spirit HellWing has to gather a second spirit when it gets its wings. The lifeblood powers the HellWing’s brain. It makes them able to use their powers, or, as a matter of fact, able to do anything at all. If the vein is cut, the HellWing will die within minutes. However, cutting the vein and killing a HellWing in this way does not come without a price. The lifeblood fights back. A Fire HellWing’s lifeblood will engulf the attacker in flame. A Shadow HellWing’s lifeblood will surround the attacker with shadows, eventually working its way down into the lungs where it will drown the victim. Cutting a Spirit HellWing’s vein is probably the worst way to die. The lifeblood of a Spirit HellWing attacks the dragon, flying directly into the mouth to attack the brain and soul. Once the dragon is dead, the soul is swallowed by the spirit in the lifeblood. While at first seems like the easiest way to kill a HellWing, it is hard to survive the last strike. ABILITIES Most HellWings’ abilities depend on their variety. As mentioned before, Fire HellWings can breathe fire, have firescales, and/or be immune to fire. The fire can be any shade from red to yellow, or sometimes even white. Blue fire is extremely rare, about as rare as a Spirit HellWing. Shadow HellWings can manipulate shadows, some of the most powerful being able to create shadow creatures known as wraiths. These wraiths can torture and kill dragons, driving them insane from the pain and hallucinations. Shadow HellWings can also see in pit blackness, using the shadows to feel their way around. Spirit HellWings can communicate with the dead in short, painful 1-2 minute visions. Some have dreams, which are a little less painful and are longer, but are forgotten soon after waking. The longest known vision was 10 minutes long, with the dragon being unconcious for several days after. When she awoke, she was never the same. There are some abilities that apply to all HellWings. HellWings, no matter what variety they are, can survive extreme temperatures, as they would need to to live where they do. They can survive months without food or water, although the longer they fast, the weaker they get. The older the get, the more torture they can withstand. This makes them stronger, better soldiers than your average dragon. CULTURE Government HellWings are ruled only by a king, King Azazel. All political decisions, no matter how small, are run through him. Yes, this does make him a tyrant. Azazel’s age is unknown, but he has ruled the HellWings for over 100 years. There are no living HellWings today who have seen his rise to the throne. He has never taken a queen, nor does he ever plan to. He has no offspring or heirs, and no male relatives. Azazel plans on remaining king for several more years to come. He, being the oldest HellWing, is alos the largest. He is, in scavenger terms, as tall as a 5 story building. He is a Fire HellWing, the most powerful one known. Since so many dragons fear him, he has remained in power for as long as any of them have known. There is no real council of any kind, although there are a couple of royal advisors. Azazel likes to make these decisions on his own, but he does have a couple royal advisors for help with battle decisions, should the HellWings ever go into war. Ranks HellWings have a ranking system similar to IceWings, although also somewhat different. HellWings are sorted into Classes, based on their parents and the importance of their jobs. Thier class can never change, unless they are exceptionally talented at another job (more skilled than those born into it) or insanely inept to do anything at all. In all, there are 10 Classes from Criminals to Royalty. Class 1 - Royalty Class 2 - Advisors Class 3 - Royal Guard Class 4 - Nobles Class 5 - Merchants Class 6 - Hunters Class 7 - Scribes Class 8 - Citizens/Soldiers Class 9 - Poverty/Servants Class 10 - Criminals Classes determine who a HellWing can talk to, who they can work with, and even who they choose for their partner. While it is acceptable for some dragons to choose from other Classes, there are some restrictions. Royalty cannot choose from any Class other than Nobles. Nobles cannot choose from anything below their Class. Classes 5-8 can choose anyone from those four classes. Classes 3, 9 and 10 cannot have partners at all. The punishment for breaking these restrictions is death. Religion and Rituals HellWings do not really have a religion. Their only belief beyond what they can see is that the spirit of a Spirit HellWing must be reused twice before it can move on. Once as a Spirit HellWing’s wings, and again as its lifeblood. They also do not celebrate many holidays, other than Azazel’s hatching day on November 1st. They call it the Day of the Fire Crown. HellWings have a few rituals that they follow, though not very many. At the hatching of a Spirit HellWing, there is always a ritual performed known as the Spirit Gathering. A sacred jar, where the spirits of two dead Sprit HellWings are held, is placed within the nest with the newly hatched Spirit HellWing, which is identified by its head marking and empty lifeblood vein. The dragonet is told to climb into the jar, and collect its wings and lifeblood. While the dragonet is in the jar, the parents are greeted by King Azazel and congratulated. Then, after 6 hours, King Azazel opens the lid to the sacred jar and introduces the new Spirit HellWing into the world. They have a very similar ritual for when a Spirit HellWing dies. When a Spirit HellWing is on its deathbed, King Azazel is on call, and is always ready to go to the HellWing’s den when the time comes. When the dragon dies, Azazel is called to collect the soul, along with a dragon called a Soulkeeper. It is a strict secret what they do to harvest the dead’s spirit, but they are left alone with the body, usually for several hours, and emerge again with the spirit in a sacred jar. Customs HellWings are naturally very aggressive dragons. Their tempers run hotter than the magma of King Azazel’s volcanic palace. Simply stepping on someone’s tail or talon could send them into a firey rage/ It is because of this aggression that King Azazel established an arena. Like Queen Scarlet’s, it is a gladiator arena where two dragons must fight to the death. Unlike Scarlets, kt isnt prisoner against prisoner, or prisoner against champion. It’s soldier versus soldier. Two HellWings, chosen based on Class and variety, are thrown into the arena. Only one comes out alive. These fight happen once every 10 days, so as not to wipe out the entire tribe in months. Azazel has found this a very effective way of venting tension between dragons. Reproduction Being a female soldier automatically makes a HellWing the subject to mandatory reproductive seasons. They have no say in the matter. Every three years from the time they mature until they are too old to fight, they have a partner chosen for them and are forced to have dragonets. Those disabled in battle or the arena are forced into permanent motherhood. This is an effort to boost the HellWing population. Some special cases are an exception. A Spirit HellWing, however, has no choice. These HellWings are taken out of the army and gladiator arena, for fear of wiping out their gene completely. They are asked to have as many dragonets as possible, in hopes of getting another Spirit HellWing. Diet HellWings have a diet that conists mostly of carrion that has been rotting for days. How do they find carrion under the ocean? They don’t. They hunt. Every week, three groups of 5 or more hunters are sent down the tunnels to Pyrrhia with several dog-like creatures called hellhounds. The hellhounds would be set loose on Pyrrhia for the hunt, with the hunting groups following after. Since the hellhounds have an infecting bite that takes only a few minutes to kill the animal, the hunters are really only there for round up and transportation. Once they have more food than they can carry, they round up their hellhounds and go back to the Maze of Hell. They deposit their kills in a large cavern close to the arena, where they’ll leave it to rot until it’s ready for eating. Sometimes, hunts can last for several days, even a week. The hunter groups are not allowed to come back until they have almost too much food. Naming Hellwings are usually named for anything dark or demonic. Names of legendary demons (i.e. Azazel, Abbadon), dark mythical creatures (i.e. Cerberus, Hellhound, Vampire), etc. Most Shadow HellWings are named this way. They can also be named after fire-related or volcanic things (i.e. Flame, Flicker, Magma, Volcano). A few are even named after rocks or red/orange/yellow/black precious jewels (i.e. Agate, Ruby, Topaz, Sandstone, Granite). Spirit HellWings can be named after anything spirit related (i.e. Ghost, Poltergeist, Soul, Ghoul). Any HellWing can also be named after bones (i.e. Skull, Femur, Pelvis). Taken Names * Azazel * Abaddon * Poltergeist TERRITORY The HellWings live in a maze of underground tunnels they carved themselves. This maze is mostly under the sea to the west of Pyrrhia, with three tunnels leading to places on Pyrrhia. One leads to a place in the rainforest, one to the Claws of the Clouds, and one to the old Night Kingdom island. The entrances to these tunnels are very carefully hidden and disguised, so that no outsider could ever find them. These tunnels all combine into one that leads back to the maze. At the center of this maze is a huge underwater volcano, in which Azazel has built his palace. The maze spreads out in a web from there. The inner tunnels are mostly the main city, where shopkeepers, merchants, blacksmiths, and other business dragons keep their shops. One level below the entire maze is the dungeon, where they keep criminals and prisoners of war, if they have any. The maze itself is known as the Maze of Hell. HISTORY HellWing history before Azazel’s ascension to the throne is not very well known. Only Azazel knows the tribe’s past. It can be our little secret, though, right? The HellWings were once one of the Pyhrrian tribes, occupying the foot of the dragon where the NightWings now live. They lived in an unsteady peace with the SandWings, which often was stretched to its limits in skirmishes along the borders. Border patrols often met SandWing border patrols, and they would fight over where the border itself was. Despite haggles over the extent of HellWing territory, trade with the SandWings was good, and the HellWings relied on some of those things to survive. The king at the time, King Crowley, managed to talk his way out of the border fights, occassionally even talking the SandWing gangs into giving him more territory. Under Crowley, the HellWing kingdom flourished. And then his own brother, Hellfire, took the throne. King Hellfire was an evil king. He attacked the SandWings at every given opportunity, forcing the three gang leaders to combine forces and strike back. Some HellWings opposed Hellfire’s decision, and fought with the SandWings to try and tear him from the throne. Those loyal to Hellfire found these dragons their main targets, and made every single effort to wipe out the rebels. Evenutally, they succeeded. The tribe’s numbers were now cut in half, and Hellfire still ruled mercilessly. Using the HellWings’ weak numbers to their advantage, the SandWings managed to drive Hellfire and the remaining HellWings from the peninusla, and sent them into the barren and forboding mountains. Hellfire and his loyalists soon were driven to the very peaks, where most of them became ill from the cold. HellWings were not meant to survive cold. Food was also scarce, even for HellWings. They lived this way for over a decade. Even the most loyal of dragons began to resent Hellfire, and there were many groups secretly plotting to overthrow him. All of those plans screeched to a halt, however, when one HellWing found a cave in one of the mountains that became a tunnel and led deep underground. Hellfire immediately sent a patrol down the tunnel, and when they came back a couple months later with news of an underground maze, he immediately ordered the entire tribe into the tunnel. The patrol’s leader, a Shadow HellWing named Skull, guided the entire tribe to the maze, and became more of a leader than King Hellfire. Furious with this, Hellfire tried to take his lead back by killing Skull, but he didn’t expect the patrol leader, a mere soldier, to be able to fight back. It became a challenge for the throne, and Hellfire was defeated after a long and intense fight. Skull became King Skull, and led the rest of the tribe to the largest underwater volcano on the entire planet. Skull began to set up his kingdom, gaining back loyalty from throne-skeptical HellWings. He spent the rest of his life creating the kingdom and digging out more tunnels. He never once suggested making a palace for himself. All HellWings loved him as King, and no one challenged him until he died of old age. The throne was fought for again, and went through 10 more reigns before Azazel came and wiped out the records of HellWing history, out of shame for what his ancestor, Hellfire, had done to the tribe. He has ruled for over 100 years, and is now the oldest HellWing alive. RELATIONS Since HellWings are a hermit tribe, they do not have any relations with other tribes. The only contacts they have with other tribes are brief encounters during hunts. MEMBERS YOU MUST ASK TO CREATE A HELLWING. ASK SPECIFICALLY FOR HIGH RANK, HYBRID, OR SPIRIT HELLWING. CLOSED = Self explanitory. Please do not ask for a closed postion OPEN (# spots left) = Limited number of spots OPEN = Infinite spots King - King Azazel (Velika Nightstreak The Alpha Dragon) Queen - CLOSED Princes - CLOSED Princesses - CLOSED General - OPEN (1 spot left) King’s Champion - Poltergeist (Velika Nightstreak The Alpha Dragon) Royal Advisors - OPEN (3 spots left) Royal Council - CLOSED Royal Teacher - CLOSED Royal Guard - OPEN Royal Caretaker - OPEN (1 spot left) Royal Assassin - OPEN (1 spot left) Royal Spy - OPEN (1 spot left) Royal Servants - OPEN ' ' Hunters - OPEN * Abaddon (Velika Nightstreak The Alpha Dragon) Assassins - OPEN Spies - OPEN Criminals - OPEN Outcasts - OPEN (Although, please try to refrain from outcasts/rouges) Soldiers - OPEN Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Well developed tribes